Quil's Move
by Cg1989
Summary: Claire is growing up fast and it's up to Quil to finally make his move before he misses out on her love.
1. The start

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyers Characters etc.

I will not have a lot of time to update, I am a full time college student and time is never on my side.

**Quil's Move**

"Claire, come on please stop walking, I'm sorry!"

Quil was following Claire out of the woods trying to calm her down.

"Hey come on, I didn't know you were back there I swear."

Lie. Quil knew that Claire was in the woods behind her house with that guy but he sure as hell was not going to let some random BOY put his hands all over HIS Claire. Lost in his thoughts Quil hadn't noticed that Claire had spun around on him.

"What were you doing, spying on me? You are crazy you know that. I am almost 17 years old and I am the only girl in my entire junior class who has never kissed a boy EVER! And do you know why that is, it's because of you Quil. You always seem to be here to scare away any boy I bring around."

Claire loved Quil, how couldn't she, he'd been around her entire life, but sometimes he was just too much. She was so close to finally kissing Jeremy Scott, the boy every girl in her grade was crushing over. She had been flirting with him for the last two weeks and he finally decided he wanted to come over to her house to "study". Somehow studying led to the woods in her backyard. Just when he was about to come in for the kill (kiss), none other than Quil Atera, the most over protective "friend" in the entire world, comes strolling out from behind a neighboring tree.

"I came to your house to help you study, and when I couldn't find you I came looking. Good thing I did too, you came this close to having to kiss that loser."

Quil held up his fingers indicating how close she really was and Claire's face almost exploded from the rage she was feeling. By now they were back inside Claire's house and Quil was sitting casually on her couch while she paced around in angry figure eights.

"I wanted to kiss him you big dummy, god sometimes I think your all muscle and no brain."

Even though it was blatantly an insult, Quil puffed his chest out a little with pride.

_She likes my muscles._

"What do you mean, why would you wanna kiss a loser like that? You could do way better Claire, and you wouldn't want to do something you would regret now would you?"

Quil's game plan was to play dumb in hopes to keep Claire single until he could tell her he loved her. But as she got older, keeping her single got harder and harder. When she got to high school all of the other guys started to notice all of the things about Claire that HE loved. Not to mention she started developing in more ways than one. So yet again here they were, fighting again about how he was too over protective and needed to back off, blah, blah, blah.

"Just get a girlfriend already will ya. That way, you can focus all of your attention on her and let me have a life!"

Quil's head shot up in surprise, Claire had never said that before, she must be really, really angry. She basically just told him that she doesn't want his attention anymore.

_How much longer do I have? I want her so bad, but __is she finally ready to hear the truth? Sam says I should wait until she is 18, but Jacob and Embry say I should have told her a long time ago. What should I do?_

Claire stopped talking, Quil obviously quit listening to her again, he always did that when they fought, like he was having an inner argument with himself.

_He has no problem interrupting me when I'm with another guy, but when I am actually trying to talk to him (well yell__ at him_, her conscience scolded, _he never wants to listen. He looks so worried. Maybe something is really the matter. He looks so cute when he's off in his own world, his eyebrows are all scrunched up and his chin kinda juts out a little bit, and all of his muscles are tense and flexed and just so…_

"Ahh, stop it" Claire yelled at herself to stop her crazy train of thoughts and also snapping Quil back into the real world.

"You're right, I'm sorry Claire, I do butt into your business when I don't belong. Really I'm sorry. Maybe I should try and get a girlfriend like you said. To have something to do or whatever, but can we please stop fighting, lets just go back to normal and pretend that this never happened. Please."

It was hard to stay mad at Quil for too long, and he seemed so sincere. He even said she was right and that he would get a girlfriend, but why didn't that make her happy.

Little did Claire know that the girlfriend he was planning on getting would be her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………… Please Review. Open to suggestions. Any ideas for a rebellious Claire or a possessive Quil with a shy side. Let me know. Hopefully the chapters will be longer in the future.


	2. Trouble in the making

**Another short chapter sorry, it's kind of a filler. I love all of the reviews. Thanks. Oh and great ideas and suggestions too.**

Over the next few days, Claire could not stop thinking about what Quil had said about getting a girlfriend. Why was this bothering her so much? Why was she having these feelings?

_Quil has been like a brother to me, I should be happy for him. Why do I feel so…so…confused? Ok Claire time to be 100 honest with yourself. Quil is totally hot, he is so ripped, and I love him so much. But he's been around forever, so he's probably way older than me, well he actually doesn't look that much older, maybe 20, that's weird… But your being dumb Claire, he probably just thinks about you as a sister and you are being totally weird. You do not have a thing for Quil; you do not have a thing for Quil._

Claire had been having talks like that with herself over and over trying to reason why she's having these feelings about Quil. He was the greatest friend she ever had, and Claire wondered if being with Quil would ever be an option. Just thinking about him made the hair on the back of her neck stand and a funny feeling form in the pit of her stomach.

_Maybe if I actually try to get him to notice me in that way th__en maybe something could happen. Maybe I could sneak out to see whatshisname and "accidently" make a lot of noise sneaking back in. Ooo that's good I like that Quil would be so jealous._

Claire was still contemplating what she should do about this whole Quil situation when Quil himself walked through the kitchen door.

_Oh great, my face is probably on fire. Please don't ask me why, please don't ask me why._

"Hey Claire, what's u… hey how come your face is so red? Were you thinking about me, huh huh?"

Quil nudged Claire with his elbow a few times, flashing that devilishly handsome smile.

_Wow and I thought that she couldn't have turned redder. Maybe I was actually right, maybe she really was thinking about… yeah right Quil get over yourself._

"So um Quil what's on the agenda today, I have school until 3, but after that I've got nothing. You?"

"Hmm, I could probably think of something to do, but I thought you didn't want me hanging around any more."

_Yet you're still here. _Claire thought happily.

"I was just really mad, you know I love hanging out with you Quil." Claire flashed him her prettiest smile, trying to look innocent and alluring at the same time, which made Quil look kind of nervous.

_Wow, even if Quil doesn'__t want to be with me, it is definitely going to be fun to mess with him, he looks so nervous__ hehehe_At that thought Claire had an idea.

"We should definitely rent a movie tonight, we can make it a family night with my parents and my sister, and it'll be fun."

Quil was a little dumbfounded by Claire's eagerness to be around him, even when they weren't fighting she would rather spend the day away from Quil than do something with her family.

_What is she up to?_

"Yeah ok, sounds like a plan. So I guess I'll come over at around 7." Quil said playing along.

This could not have worked out better. Quil was basically walking right into a trap. Her dad was away on a business trip, and her mom is going to some party straight from work and probably won't be home until after midnight, and her sister was never around. Now all she had to do was work out the details.

At that Claire followed Quil out to his truck still scheming. Everyday Quil takes Claire to school before he heads to "work." This basically means he parked his truck and took his turn patrolling the woods in Forks and La Push.

Quil felt to be extra excited but he couldn't pinpoint why that was. Claire was acting strange this morning before school, and with his heightened senses, he could practically smell every emotion she had which just made everything even more confusing. It was like he was waiting for something to happen, but what was the big deal, they watch movies together all of the time.

At school, Claire was adding to her long list of things to do. It was actually kind of fun, planning and scheming like this. The thing Claire couldn't figure out though was if she was doing this to pull one over on Quil or was it because she actually wanted something to happen between them. To Claire, Quil seemed like the best option. She wanted a boyfriend (or to at least finally kiss someone), and he never approved of anyone she liked. So the only option was Quil.

_Right try to rationalize it, yeah right Claire. _"Shut up Mind, God!!!"

The entire lunchroom stopped to stare at the strange girl who had been talking to herself all day.


	3. The Plan in action

Everything was in place. Claire had gone way above her own expectations. As soon as school ended it was off to the video store, then to the market. What kind of food is there that is romantic but could easily be mistaken for a regular family meal?

_He better notice everything I have done today._ Claire thought as she stood in her hot kitchen. The smell of steaks (Quil had a thing for red meat) and other delicious aromas were all around her. Making dinner for two people usually wouldn't be so difficult, but considering Quil had the appetite of three guys his size, Claire had to make tons of everything: a whole bag of potatoes, numerous cans and bags of veggies, and four steaks, one for Claire, THREE for Quil. Claire was still a little bitter at how empty her wallet had recently become.

"Ok now it's finally time for me to get ready, let the fun begin" _I have got to stop talking to myself._

Quil walked onto Claire's porch at 6:59 and was greeted with the greatest smells in the world. He was always hungry, but with his appetite, it's hard to eat your favorite foods every night.

"I love it when Claire's mom cooks." That feeling of giddiness returned to Quil and he walked right in without even knocking.

Big mistake. Just as Quil made it past the entry way he saw Claire walking out of the bathroom to her room with a towel carelessly tucked around her. He ducked back immediately, a blush surely spreading to his entire body, but Claire casually kept walking like she hadn't even noticed.

"Uhh" _Oh man oh man, what do I do? Did she see me? She had to of __heard __me right? Well I never did knock, maybe not. God she was so beautiful, when did Claire look like __such __a woman__?"_

Quil's body was reacting to what he just saw much to his embarrassment. Claire on the other hand couldn't be happier.

"Oh my God that was so perfect; I wasn't planning on him to see me walking, Oh God what a great beginning!" Claire excitedly whispered to herself.

Meanwhile Quil had made his way to the kitchen to find the food and distract himself. And to also make it known he was here. He did that by "accidentally" tripping over the kitchen chair.

"Is that you Quil, sorry I'm running a little late, mom called a while ago and said that she wouldn't be home until sometime later tonight, so I had to make dinner myself." Claire lied easily, a little proud of herself for sounding so convincing.

"Yeah, it's m…" Quil had instinctively turned to the sound of her voice, the second big mistake he make that night.

Through a small crack in Claire's bedroom door Quil could see she had her back to him she had just finished hooking up a baby pink lacy bra, and now she was bending over to pick something up and that is when he noticed the matching lacy boy shorts. Quil was stuck. He couldn't move his eyes away, he even stopped breathing; and thinking quickly became harder as all the blood in his body went from one head to another. Thankfully the thing that Claire had ever so slowly bent over to pick up was a pair of sweatpants, and when they were fully on Quil could finally tear his eyes away.

_Oh my god, what did I just do. I totally invaded her privacy. But WOW that was so unbelievably worth it. WOW. I think even if she caught me I would still be happy because I will always have that image permanently burned into my brain. Since when did Claire have underwear like that? What did she need it for? "That" kind of underwear was for show, a very personal show. Who was she showing? Oh man I need to take a walk, a very long, cold walk._

Now Claire had never had sex before, but that didn't mean she couldn't be prepared right? So a few months ago Claire and a few of her friends went to the mall to buy the "sexy" underwear that she heard all of the guys loved. Now tonight she didn't think sex was on the agenda, _Not that I wouldn't be totally open to suggestions, _but it was as good a night as any to test drive her new lingerie. So as Claire knowingly stepped away from the crack in the door, she put on a cami that would casually show her pink straps, but hopefully every now and again show a bit of the pink lace covering her chest too.

_I wonder if he saw, I sure hope so, I have never taken so long to get dressed. _Claire thought, a blush spreading to her face and chest.

"Be down in a minute, and then we can eat."

"Um, take your time" Quil practically coughed.

_Oh God what this girl does to me_

At that final thought Claire came bouncing down the stairs as happy and bubbly as ever, with a very satisfied look on her face. If Quil hadn't been so entranced he might have actually noticed.

Quil was already seated at the table, napkin appropriately placed on his lap.

"Quil I haven't even told you the worst news, I totally forgot dad is supposed to be gone all week, and my sister is spending the night with her boyfriend, so it looks like it's just you, me, and all of this great food." Claire said a little too happy.

_Oh yeah he definitely saw. (Is that a tent I __see_

"Uh, no that's fine, totally fine, and great more food for me, uh, us. I mean." Quil said stumbling over his words as she "bounced" down the stairs. "Aren't you cold, I'm a little cold, why don't you go put a sweater on, or coat, or snowsuit, or anything."

_PLEASE put something else on!!!_

"Oh Quil you are so funny, since when are you ever cold, you are acting so funny, it's kind of cute. But anyway, I made everyone's favorites, the leftover steaks mom had, those garlic mashed potatoes dad loves, and corn on the cob for me, and lots of other veggies." (Conveniently all of Quil's favorites too)

"Wow you did all of that, I meant to tell you how great it all smells and I'm famished. I didn't even know you could cook. That definitely earns you points." _She thinks I'm cute._

"Thanks and what points?" Claire said happy he noticed all of the work she had done.

"You know "The Points" what you get when you do something awesome. It makes you look good to people."

"What people Quil, you?"

"No, no not me, uh, other people, guys looking for girlfriends and wives and stuff, uh, cooking is just a really great quality. You know, for other people, not for me, I don't care if you can cook or not."

"Oh, so you'd love me no matter what I can do then?"

"Yes. No! Um, well, I'd… can we just eat now." _Could I be anymore of a loser? If she keeps looking at me like that I'm going to explode. Maybe she's trying to tell me something, should I make a move tonight, would she think I'm crazy. I must be but dammit she is mine, ok so tonight's the night. Claire watch out you are not gunna know what hit you._

After finally making a decision, Quil was able to relax a little bit and enjoy all of the amazing food, and the amazing girl right in front of him.

As they ate Claire talked, "Ok so I got a super scary movie, I was going to try and make mom really scared, but that obviously isn't going to work out now, Oh well."

After the meal was finished and the dishes piled high in the sink they headed to the living room for movie night and the next step in Claire's plan.

Quil saw Claire standing next to the tall lamp in the corner twisting the knob with no affect.

"Aw darn the light is burnt out, I can't reach, can you get the light bulb out for me and I'll go find another one."

But just before she left the room, she watched Quil reach to the top of the tall lamp, his shirt lifting up too, revealing a tight chest, and that oh so sexy muscle that guys have right above there um, well you know. Seeing that one muscle took the breath right out of her, if the wall hadn't been there, she probably would have fallen right on her ass.

Then she noticed Quil was looking at her, "Are you getting the light bulb?"

"Oh, uh, the light bulb, yeah right, be right back." Claire Quickly ran away from the scene, completely flushed.

_Focus Claire, you are a woman on a mission_

"Oh man, Claire was totally checking me out. Alright, maybe this is going to be easier than I thought."


	4. A lot of unspoken words

"Quil I can't seem to find a light bulb, I guess we'll be watching this one in the dark, at least it's a scary one." Claire returned to the living room empty handed.

"Whatever, so what's this one about anyway?" Quil asked sitting down on her big couch.

"Vampires, cool huh."

"More like ironic." Quil whispered under his breath.

_Wow, if only she knew._

"What's that Quil?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

For the next 20 minutes or so neither person really paid much attention to what was happening in the movie. They were both thinking about what they should do next.

_What should I do __now;__ I said I was going to make a move, but what move. What is a move? Oh man why didn't I think about this more? Should I kiss her? No that would just scare her, maybe hug her, or…_

Quil's thoughts were abruptly cut off when Claire's head went flying into his chest.

After making some kind of squealing noise Claire said "It's too scary I don't want to look."

Her breath tickled his chest, but before he was lost completely in the sensation of her he quickly remembered his promise to himself and made a move.

"It's ok Claire, I'm not gunna let those blood suckers get you." He said teasingly, but putting his arm around her and pulling her closer none the less._Ok, so this is a start, I guess. _

_That's it!?! _Claire thought astounded. She had practically given him a golden opportunity to do more and all he did was tease her. Claire had made sure to do everything perfect, her arms were around his neck, her upper body was leaning on his legs, and her face was in his chest just under his head. She even tried to sound scared because she heard that guys liked that sort of thing.

Only after she was done complaining in her mind did she notice that his breathing wasn't as steady as it was before. It was now slightly ragged puffs of air, and he only seemed to exhale every now and then. His muscles seemed to be tense too.

Just to make sure that she wasn't imagining things, she moved her face slightly against his chest and sure enough she felt him practically stop breathing all together.

_Good. _Claire thought satisfied. _I think I'll just stay here for a while._

"Is it ok to look now Quil?"

Quil hadn't even been looking at the screen when Claire spoke to him, instead he had his eyes closed enjoying the feel of most of Claire's body practically on top of him. He didn't even want to breathe for fear that it would make her move away from him.

"Oh uh, yeah I guess so." Quil said sadly knowing that now Claire would move. But to his surprise she didn't, instead she took her pillow laid it on his lap and stayed there. With her now laying down, Quil kept his hand on her shoulder, and every now and then play with little pieces of her hair. And whenever Claire got too scared, she would roll over and hide her face against him until he said it was alright. Quil lied a lot about when it was "ok" to look.

Claire was enjoying this just as much as Quil. She could feel his extremely hot hand on her arm, and every now and then he would play with my hair.

_Is this what it's like to have a boyfriend? It's nice. _

By the time the movie ended Claire was asleep in Quil's lap and Quil fell asleep with his head back and mouth wide open.

When the movie went off the screen went black, leaving hardly any light in the living room, which is why when Claire's mom walked in a little drunk, its understandable how she could get confused.

Without saying a word Claire's mother entered her home, and as she was walking past the living room to head to her room she saw the back of some strange man's head and her daughters were no where in sight. Unfortunately just as she was about to call out to her daughters, Claire decided that it would be the perfect time to moan a little in her sleep, and sensing her restless movements Quil made a small grunt in return.

Obviously misunderstanding the situation, Claire's mom rushed into the living room, hands over her eyes for fear of what predicament she might see one of her daughters in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE, YOUNG MAN YOU BETTER PULL UP YOUR PANTS AND GET OUT OF HE…"

It was at this point that the two sleeping people woke up and jumped with surprise. It was also the time Claire's mom noticed that it was her youngest daughter Claire on the couch with that strange man and not her older more promiscuous daughter as she had expected.

"Mom, what the…"

"Claire how could you; I would expect this sort of behavior from your sister, but you? You are only 16, and here you are with some, some… Oh Quil, it's you."

That shut her mom up long enough for Claire to jump in.

"Mom what on earth do you think we were doing, we fell asleep, we weren't doing anything mom, what is your problem, now look what you've done to poor Quil, he's practically hiding from you."

Quil had gotten as far away from Claire's mom when the yelling started. He didn't know what was going on, but apparently he had done something bad.

"So you weren't…? You two weren't…? You weren't giving him...?"

"MOM, GOD NO!!! GEESH." Claire's face was on fire, and she knew Quil noticed, luckily his face was also as red a tomato.

"I am so sorry, I guess I had a little too much to drink, and I thought I saw, well I thought that it was, Oh well never mind, I obviously need to go to bed. I'm sorry Claire, and I am sorry Quil for thinking that."

At that Claire's mom walked up the stairs to her room, mumbling to herself the whole way.

"Wow, can you believe that she thought that I…wow what a dummy." Claire said trying to lighten the mood. The air was thick with tension, and everything felt so awkward.

"I have no idea what just happened. I was asleep having a pretty sweet dream the next thing you know I am getting yelled at by your mom, what did she even think was going on?"

Claire looked at him blankly trying to see if he was serious. When he looked at her expectantly, she blushed and tried to think of a way to tell him.

"Uh, you know. She thought I was…you know."

After a minute of trying to process what Claire was trying to imply, Quil finally understood.

"She thought you… and I … and that you were… to me. Ha-ha. Um yeah, that's funny, your mom is crazy, ok I gotta go. Ok see ya."

Before Claire had even registered that Quil had just said goodbye, Quil was gone and probably already in his truck.

After Quil had left Claire laid in her bed going over how the nights events played out and how wonderful it all was until her stupid, no good, alcoholic, needs to get her own life, mother butted in.

"How could she think that? I'm not the slut, my sister is. I can't believe she thought I, ME, the good daughter, was giving some random guy head." But as soon as she thought it, her entire body blushed. Luckily Quil left otherwise he would know exactly what was on her dirty, dirty mind.

Quil on the other hand laid in bed the rest of the night trying to force himself to dream about Claire and the apparently forbidden act that her mother had not caught them doing.

_I wonder if she would ever…_


	5. The Party

**Since Thanksgiving is soon, I have a bit more time to update. Love all of the reviews, and I am still up for suggestions. –C**

"Wo, wo, wo…Her mom thought you two were what!?!" Jacob asked Quil one more time.

"She thought Claire and I were doing something…sexual, Ok, will you just drop it, I regret even telling you." Quil said dejectedly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa! That is the funniest thing I have ever heard. Like you would ever get **anything** from a girl, much less Claire." Jacob was now rolling on the floor with tears rolling down his face.

Quil and Jacob decided to live together a long time ago. Jacob thought it would be a good idea because he knew that since Quil had Claire, he wouldn't be bringing girls home all of the time. This was important since Jacob never moved on from a certain someone, and being around girls was sometimes difficult.

"Shut up Jacob that is none of your business…But just for your information I did make a move last night and it was highly successful, and if Claire's mom hadn't came busting in, who knows where the nights events may have taken us!" Quil said defensively, exaggerating a little on how successful his "move" actually was.

"Ok then, what did you do, it obviously wasn't too great otherwise you two wouldn't have been asleep when her mom walked in." Jake knew Quil, and he was going to get the truth out of him no matter how hilariously embarrassing it was going to be for Quil.

"Uh that was part of my plan, we were supposed to fall asleep together and then I was… uh, I was…"

_Dammit, why does he always do this? Stupid Jacob._

"Face it Quil, you know the next time we go for a run together I'm going to know the truth anyway, so why do you even try lying?"

While Quil and Jacob continued to argue, in her house not too far away, Claire was on the phone with one of her girlfriends.

"Come on Claire, it'll be totally fun, and there will be tons of cute guys there and I bet lots of them won't even know about Quil so they won't be scared to talk to you."

Tonight was the night of a huge party and Claire's friend was desperately trying to get Claire to attend.

"I don't know, I would have to sneak out, and who knows how hard that would be, and I have never really been to a huge party before. If I say yes, do you promise that we could leave whenever I wanted, and that you would help me put together an outfit?"

_What am I doing?_

All Claire could hear on the other end was loud squealing coming from her friend.

"Oh Claire you are going to have so much fun I'll be over in an hour, to help you. I hope Bobby is going to be there, and I heard from Sherry that her boyfriend told her that one of his friends who knows you knows someone who saw you at the video store that other day and said you were totally hot."

"Um, what? And why are you coming over so early it's just past one, you said we wouldn't have to leave until like 11?"

"Yes but we have a lot of work to do. Perfection takes time." With that her ecstatic friend hung up and Claire went up to shower wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

_Should I tell Quil, what would he think? Would he be mad if I told him I was going to sneak out? Duh Claire. Ok, no telling Quil, I really hope he has other plans tonight. _

Back at Quil's house Jacob just heard of the same exact party.

"Come on Quil, you should definitely go, there will be lots of college students we'll blend right in. It'll be fun, you know, blow off some steam."

"I already told you Jake I don't want to go, and besides I can't go, it's my turn to patrol tonight, so I'll be out running around most of the time."

"Fine I will go with Embry or someone since YOU want to be a wet blanket."

"Thank you Jake, and by the way I love being a wet blanket." Quil smirked and Jake stuck his tongue out like a little girl.

Claire spent the rest of the entire day with her friend getting things ready for tonight, and also trying to convince her thick headed friend that she wasn't interested in "hooking up" with any boys.

"No, I do not want him to ask me out, or him, or him, so do not, I repeat DO NOT try and set anything up. I know how sneaky you can be and I am not interested."

Claire had decided on a short jean skirt that was tattered around the edge, and a white sequin beater that her friend brought over that had skulls and hearts on it. She was also wearing flats because her friend had said "You never know when you are going to need to run."

She had gone over the plan in her head over and over. Just close your door, climb out the window and then down the tree. Don't forget to leave the window cracked so you can get back in. Then walk up the street and her friends would be waiting there to pick her up.

Sound easy enough right? But when the time came, Claire suddenly developed a fear of heights.

"I can't do this what am I doing, I am going to get caught. I am going to die, Oh man what am I doing?" These were the things Claire mumbled to herself as she slowly but surely made her way down the not very tall tree. She was shaking from head to toe, and it was not because of the breeze.

_Geez Claire quit being such a baby and go have fun, look there they are now. Just breathe and relax, nothing is going to happen, nothing at all._

About an hour later, Jacob and Embry walked into the house that the music was coming from.

"Awesome, this is definitely going to be great, where are the drinks?" Jake and Embry walked to the kitchen trying to avoid the drunken dancing people. The keg was by the fridge, and there was a large group by the island doing shots.

_Time to relax. Too bad Quil had to miss out. Let's see if I can squeeze in here for a shot or two. _Jake was thinking to himself, but just as he reached the table, he was attacked by something at his side.

"Jacob, whatr you doin here. Yay I'm sohappy you're here. Did Quil come too? I'm havn soooo much fun."

Claire had run to Jake nearly knocking him over as she stumbled trying to give him a hug.

"Claire what the hell are you doing here, Quil will flip if he finds out you're here, wait a second. Are you drunk?"

"What me noooo, I jus needed to relax, and I had a few drinks and now I am soooo relaxed. It's so cool. I wish Quil was here. Did you know that my mom thought that I was giving Quil head the other day; I mean wow was she way off. I bet he could use it though he is soooo uptight all the time, He should get a girlfriend. He said I get points, maybe I'll be his girlfriend, then I could help him relax all the time."

"God somebody get me a video camera now, why do I never have one when I need it!" Jake was yelling, this was too hilarious. Claire was wasted off her ass and talking about being Quil's girlfriend and he had no way to prove what happened.

"Hey Embry look who I found."

Claire was still rambling on and talking about dancing and such when Embry came up.

"Oh man this is too good to be true, what should we do. We can't just leave her here, should we take her back to her house?" Embry tried to say all of that in between laughs. Claire was now jumping around in circles with another girl. They were giggling and tripping when Jake got an idea.

"Hey Embry, go change back in the woods and let Quil know what's going on, I think he should be the one to have to take care of Claire."

As Embry did what he was told, Jake watched Claire for the next 10 minutes as she rambled on about nothing, and danced with a bunch of other drunken girls.

_Oh, this is going to be so good._

After seeing Embry's thoughts Quil rushed to the house and changed in the backyard, he didn't even have shoes, just a pair of jeans. He didn't care; he was a mix of anger, and worry. Quil stormed up those stairs and into the kitchen when he spotted his tall companion Jake, and then Claire. She was completely drunk, a huge smile on her face, bumpin' and grindin' with a bunch of her friends in a very short skirt and tight top.

_Where the hell is she getting these clothes?_

Quil rushed over, ignoring the lust filled stares of the other drunk girls and spun Claire around by her shoulders causing her to stumble again.

"Claire what do you th…"

"Oh yay, it's my Quily, I was hoping you'd come I'm having so much fun. I was just talking to Jake and woo lezs party. You are too uptight, you need to relax."

Jake took this opportunity to chime in "Oh yes Claire, why don't you help him."

"Right that's what I said; I said that I should be your girlfriend so that I can relax you all the time. You look so sexy, you should go topless all the time, I love this muscle right here"

Claire touched his chest and practically tried to shove her hand down his pants, causing Quil to freak and jump back, sending Claire into a giggle fit, but she continued to touch him as he talked.

"Relax me? Girlfriend? Claire you are really drunk, and I am taking you home right now."

"Oh no Quily don't do that, I wanna have fun. Woo." Claire then started whispering loudly "Besides I snuck out, heheheh, if my mom finds out, hiccup, I will be dead, oh please don't kill me Quily please."

Claire was now sticking out her lip, hugging her body up against Quil's bare chest making her cleavage even more noticeable. Her pouty face was definitely working too, and she looked so hot, and she even said something about wanting to be his girlfriend. Even if she was drunk, it was still nice to hear.

"Fine Claire I won't take you home, but we are still leaving right now, so let's go."

Claire squealed with excitement and jumped up in Quil's arms, apparently implying that he was going to carry her. So she wrapped her legs around his torso and they headed out.

After a few minutes of walking outside, Quil felt Claire pass out, so he let his mind wander. He tried to put to memory what her body felt like with every thing pressing against him and holding him. He couldn't help but get a little aroused. Good thing they were already walking. As her breath tickled his neck he shivered and replayed what had just happened.

"What does she mean relax me?" _Why on earth would Jake want her to help me out with that? Oh man that means it is definitely perverted, knowing him._

Quil decided he would take her to his house, she wouldn't get in trouble for being there, she used to stay there all the time before she got too old, and at his house she could sleep off all of the alcohol she seemed to consume.

"Here Claire go to the bathroom and put these on, and brush your teeth if you can, your breath reeks." Quil handed Claire the smallest pair of his shorts he could find, and slowly started leading her to the bathroom. She was able to pee on her own, but when Quil came back a few minutes later to check on her, she was asleep again sitting on the floor, skirt completely off, holding the shorts in one hand.

"No, no, get up Claire, you wanna drink you gotta be able to do things like get dressed, now wake up." Quil lectured trying to ignore the completely irresistible pair of panties she had on.

After a few more minutes Claire was in Quil's bed with the shorts on and teeth sort of brushed. The shorts were past her knees, but they had a drawstring so they stayed on.

When Quil was about to go get set up on the couch in his living room Claire mumbled "Quil where are you going, what if I need you?"

_I never thought about that, what if she needs to throw up or something and can't make it I guess I better stay._

"I'm not leaving; I was just going to get the chair to sleep in."

"But I'm cold, and you don't have any blankets, just lay with me till, I fall asleep, and then you can leave. Please." Claire asked weakly.

After debating it in his head, Quil went out in the hallway, changed into some shorts, and then laid down in the Queen sized bed next to a very, very drunk Claire who had on a very sexy pair of underwear. After all, he didn't have any covers, he doesn't need them, and she really could get cold.

_Yeah, right, cold._


	6. The truth

**Happy Thanksgiving!!! I love the reviews. I think everyone should write a Quil/Claire story. I love reading them just as much as I like writing them. So get started.**

"I knew it was too good to last." Quil said to himself as he yet again helped Claire to the bathroom. Even though it was dirty work, Quil enjoyed helping Claire in her time of need; carrying her to the bathroom, holding her long hair back out of her face, and cleaning her up when she wasn't so graceful.

"Kill me, please. Quil I feel like shit." Claire managed with her head on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Well Claire I hope you have learned your lesson. You are only 16, what on earth made you think that it would be ok to drink." Quil said unsympathetically.

"It wasn't my intention, it just sort of happened, but don't worry, I won't ever drink again, this is horrible." At that Claire laid down on the cold tile floor. "Let's just stay here for a while, I don't wanna move ever."

"It's ok; we'll stay here and not move." Quil chuckled.

"Why are you being so nice, why aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm upset, but you need me now, and that's what's important. I'll always be there for you Claire no matter what."

Claire was touched beyond words. He just said he cared about her, and that he'd always be there for her.

That gave Claire the courage to ask "Quil, why have you always been around? What made you always want to babysit my sister and I, why would someone as great as you want to be stuck with a bunch of bratty kids?"

Her questions didn't surprise him; actually he'd been expecting them.

"Claire, tomorrow when you are feeling better, I have some things I need to tell you. Some secrets I think you are finally old enough to know about."

Claire didn't push Quil into telling her right then, instead she just laid her cheek back down on the cold tile while Quil stroked her hair.

_Who knew it was going to take her getting drunk for the truth to finally come out._

Claire never felt Quil lift her up and put her back into bed, but she wasn't surprised to find herself there the next morning, well afternoon. Quil had come to her side with some Tylenols and a glass of water.

Figuring her head would hurt too much to think, he simply told her what to do. "Ok Claire, take these, then I want you to go take a really long shower, I went to your house this morning and talked to your mom, she thinks you just fell asleep here last night, she gave me a set of clothes for you. After that brush your teeth like 20 times, then come down stairs and see if you can stomach some food.

Claire just nodded her head, causing her to wince, and then headed to do as she was instructed.

While she was in the bathroom, Quil paced around the house nervously. Jacob had come home this morning, and was trying to now convince Quil that this was no big deal.

"Quil stop, everything is gunna be fine. Imprinting isn't all one sided, besides, you heard her last night, as tacky as it sounds, she wants to be your girlfriend."

"Jake she was drunk last night; she was just talking to talk. You know that."

"I don't think so, you know what they say, 'Alcohol is like a truth serum' and you did say you guys sort of hit it off the other night before her mom came in. You have to tell her anyway, she has a right to know at least, don't you think?"

"I guess." Quil knew he couldn't keep this from Claire any longer, but just the thought of actually telling her made him so nervous that he shook.

When Claire walked out of the bathroom she felt a little better, and definitely cleaner, at least she could talk to people now without worrying about her raunchy breathe. As she walked down the hall the voices in the kitchen suddenly got quiet.

"Well if it isn't the tank, you're still alive." Jake said amused.

"Shut it Jake, I learned my lesson ok." Claire had a fierce blush on her face, but that quickly turned green when Quil put some breakfast in front of her face.

"Uh, I think I'll just eat the toast." Claire mumbled before taking the tiniest bite from the corner.

"Ok, but get all your things together were gonna leave soon, I have some place I want to take you before we head to your house."

Not too long after that they were headed wherever Quil was taking them and Claire was nervous. While she couldn't remember much about the party, but she remembered the trips to the bathroom with Quil quite well, and the conversation they had too. She was sure that wherever they were going would have something to do with the answers to her questions.

Claire was extremely shocked and disappointed when they pulled up in front of her Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam's house.

"Uh Quil, I thought that you were going to tell me something important, why are we here?"

Ignoring her question Quil unbuckled and turned to her "Ok, I guess I will start with the most simple; Claire I…I love you, I have always loved you so much and I should have told you a long time ago, but now is as good as ever I guess, and I love you. From the first time I saw you all those years ago I have wanted nothing more than to be with you all the time, I love you." Quil said it one more time before taking a breath.

Claire looked at Quil after his ramblings a little confused. What kind of love did he mean? How was this the least complicated part?

"I love you too Quil, but I'm confused. How does this explain anything? What do you mean?" Claire so hoped that he meant the same kind of love that she was talking about.

"Ok, now comes the more complicated part."

For the next hour or so Quil and Claire sat in his truck while he explained as much as he could; he first told her about the vampires, then the werewolves (including himself), that's why he didn't age and why he always felt like he had a fever etc. Then he very carefully explained imprinting.

"Claire that's why I never had a girlfriend, that's why I was always around, that's why I love you. Because I knew that I am supposed to be with you."

For most of that conversation Claire had been quiet, trying to absorb everything that was being told to her. It was kind of hard to believe but what he was saying made everything else make sense. And he was definitely right; the fact that he loved her was the least complicated.

"You obviously have a choice, you… you don't have to be with me." It hurt Quil to say those words, but he had to say them.

He watched her features change after he finished. He had been dreading this day since the moment he imprinted, but now that it was all out in the open he was relieved that it happened.

_Please say something Claire, please anything._

"Quil I love you too, I really do, but you are going to have to give me some time to process all of this. This isn't something that someone expects. I mean I am only 16, a girl my age usually doesn't get told that they have a soul mate, in fact, I don't know anyone that had ever been told they have a soul mate."

"I understand, and I would never pressure you into anything, but there is something else we have to do though." Quil then looked at the house in front of them. "I have to tell Sam I told you the truth, and you have to come with me."

Suddenly the thought of having to go in and tell Uncle Sam what she just learned scared the crap out of her and she didn't even know why, he had always been the best, sweetest uncle, but the look on Quil's face told her that Uncle Sam could be otherwise.


	7. Uncle Sam and Surprises

**I figured everybody already knew why Quil loves Claire, so that is why I didn't go into detail in the last chapter. Thanks for reading. –C**

Knock, knock.

"Aunt Emily it's so great to see you again." Claire said falsely and tried to smile.

Emily took one look at her then at Quil, "Oh god, alright come in, I'll go get your uncle, he is not going to be happy about this."

Claire started to panic after hearing her Aunts words. "Quil I don't want to do this anymore, let's just go back and pretend you didn't tell me, please."

"Claire you know that wouldn't work, even though he stopped changing a few years ago, everyone still sees him as a leader, so I know for a fact that the rest of the pack wouldn't hesitate to tell him. This is our best bet. How mad can he get?"

Quil wanted to eat those words as soon as he saw Sam. Apparently Emily had given him a heads up on what was coming and Quil could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"YOU DID WHAT? QUIL I TOLD YOU NOT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING HER ANYTHING UNTIL SHE IS OLDER!!!"

"I'll be 17 in like a month Uncle Sam, and then after that I'll be 18, that makes me a legal adult. I'm not that young." Claire tried to reason with the fuming man who was nothing like her sweet uncle. "All the girls my age have boyfriends Uncle Sam, why are you getting so angry, in fact if it hadn't been for Quil I would have had a boyfriend a long time ago, and who knows what I would have done then." That was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Emily call the doctor I am going to have a heart attack, my sweet little niece just tried to tell me she… no I can't even say it. Quil what on earth made you think it was a good idea to tell her all of this." The veins on Sam's neck were bulging and his face was the color of tomato.

"I couldn't wait any longer, Sam you have to understand. She is getting older and all of the other guys are starting to notice, and it just hurt so much to watch her with them, I just had to let her know, can't you sympathize at all?" Quil pleaded, and thankfully Emily decided to step in.

"Sam, are you telling me that you didn't have a girlfriend when you were their age?"

"That was different, that was just a girlfriend, HE is talking about a soul mate. And if you know you are going to be together forever, why wait to do anything like have sex, get pregnant, drop out of high school, and end up having to live with us because they can't support themselves!"

Claire's face was on fire and so were her emotions. "Uncle Sam, how dare you? I am a woman, and I have a choice, just because I _can_ do something doesn't mean I will _want_ to do it. We never said anything about sex, you did. Besides, even if I were to have sex I wouldn't be dumb about it and risk getting pregnant, AND even if I did Quil has his own house so we wouldn't have to come here!"

Sam's face turned a darker shade of red; it suddenly became very uncomfortable in the room after hearing your teenage niece yell things like that in your face. Claire on the other hand was too angry to be embarrassed, and while Emily took Claire to the kitchen to cool down, Quil tried to talk to Sam one more time.

"You know if you tell her she can't do it, she will do it just to prove that she can and that's not what I want. I want her to be with me because she wants to be, not because she is trying to spite you. Nothing is even official yet, so whatever you think is going to happen wouldn't be happening for a long, long time, IF it ever does happen. I told her she has a choice."

"I know you are right, and you would never take advantage of her, but she's like a daughter to me, and aren't the fathers supposed to be totally against boyfriends?" Sam had to sit down, wow he was really feeling old all of the sudden. It was all true, Claire was a woman and he couldn't control her. But what was he supposed to say?

Luckily Claire came in and said it for him. "Uncle Sam, you know we love you, and even though you may disagree, I am going to do what I think is best. You don't have to worry. I would appreciate it if you would try to see me more of the woman I am and not the kid I used to be. Quil and I will be leaving now; I will call you in a few days. I love you both very much." At that Claire grabbed Quil's hand and practically ran out the door, leaving a very speechless uncle behind them.

Back in the truck, Claire was hyperventilating, "Oh man, oh man, oh man. I can't believe I just said all of that. Oh man that was so mortifying, why does everyone think I am going to jump in the sack with whatever boy I am with? I can't breath, I can't breath."

When Claire finally paused to take a breath, Quil jumped in. "Claire, its ok, calm down. Just take a breath. Everything is fine now; we are going back to your house. The situation is over and done with."

Claire just nodded her head and closed her eyes. It was a fairly short ride to her house. When they arrived they headed straight for Claire's room. Her mom and sister were no where to be seen. Dad was off again on another business trip. Claire laid in the bed thinking while Quil fiddled with her CDs trying to find one so there wouldn't be so much awkward silence.

"Quil, this is all so much, what do I do?"

Quil then sat on the bottom corner of her bed lying back on his elbows, while Claire lifted up her feet to put them across his stomach. A position they had always been comfortable in.

"Claire you know that's up to you. But nothing has to change, things can be just as they always were, and we could pretend that none of it ever happened, except now you know the packs secret."

Without really thinking about who she was talking to, Claire continued. "But I want something to happen, I just don't know how it all would feel. What if it feels awkward, I can't just go being best friends with someone one day, and then his girlfriend the next right?" Quil just watched her silently as she rambled.

"I wasn't lying that night of the party about wanting to be your girlfriend, and then when you took care of me everything seemed to fall into place, but this all seems so strange." It was then that Claire realized who she was pouring her heart out too, and she blushed when she sat up.

_What would it be like to kiss him? How would I even start? Would it just happen? Would Uncle Sam even allow it? I bet his lips are as hot as the rest of his body. Would he even want to kiss me knowing the pack would be able to see?_

Quil let Claire continue to think in silence, he watched her blush and he had some idea of what she was thinking.

_I have to do it. Just so that she knows what I have to offer._

Claire didn't even notice when Quil started to move towards her. First he moved her legs from on his stomach, then leaning over her, half sitting half standing, his hands on either side of her on the bed, he licked his lips and then pressed them against Claire's.

Claire was taken by surprise; it was like he could read her mind. His lips were hot, just like she thought. She closed her eyes and used her hand to pull him closer to her. They leaned back so that she was now laying back down, his chest on top of hers. On instinct, Claire parted her mouth and Quil's tongue made his way into her mouth. His hands were running up either of her sides, her hands in his hair and around his neck. This was it, Claire's first real kiss, and it was definitely way better than she ever thought it could be.

Quil couldn't have been happier; he never expected Claire to respond as well as she did. He had to stop this or he might end up taking her right there. So reluctantly he pulled his lips away and opened his eyes. Claire still had her eyes closed and now it was her turn to lick her lips.

"Claire, I have to go." Quil managed. His breathing was coming hard, and he was becoming very aroused in this position.

"I liked that Quil, I'm glad I waited." Claire was still a little dazed by what just took place, but she through the fog she heard Quil say "Me too."

"Claire, I'll come back if you want me to, but right now I have to go. Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes." Claire was so turned on and that was all she could manage. She wanted to be kissing again, not talking. Why was he leaving?

With a quick butterfly kiss to the cheek, Quil got up and tried to hurry out of the room before Claire could see his obvious erection. He was halfway out the door when he heard "Wait."

Without turning around, he listened to what she had to say.

"When will I get to see you as a wolf?"

Quil was a little taken aback by the question, but touched that she wanted to see his other side.

"Maybe you'll see tonight."

"Tonight then."


End file.
